


The bestest story

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: When he turns to say his good night to Buck, instead of leaning in like he usually does, he holds out a pinky between them. “The bestest story?”Buck laughs at his use of the word, glaring up at Eddie with a “I told you so” face, to which earns him an eye roll back, then he grasps Christopher’s small pinky with his.“The bestest story.” he echoes
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	The bestest story

“And that’s the end of the story.”

“That was the best one I ever heard!” Chris beams under the covers beside Buck. And despite it being way past his bedtime, he doesn’t lack one once of energy. “Can you read one more please?”

Buck, peering up his head a bit, looks over at Eddie on the other side of him. Shaking his head in response, Buck looks back down at Chris.

“How about this? Tomorrow I read you the bestest story-”

“-Bestest?” Eddie rolls his eyes at the mention of such a word causing Buck to shoot him a snarky glare.

“Yes, bestest.” he corrects, rolling his eyes as he adverts his attention back to the boy between them “It will be better than this one.” he claims

“Really?” Chris’ eyes visibly widen at the thought of hearing something better than the story today. Shoving his glasses back up his face, he looks up at Buck; squinting his eyes at him in disbelief “That’s not possible.”

Buck, faking being hurt, places a dramatic hand over his chest.

“Yes it is.”

Chris turns to look at his dad on the other side of him. Eddie, leaning in closer, whispers to him. Although, he clearly does it loud enough so that Buck can hear too.

“No it’s not.” it makes Christopher laugh. As Eddie leans back from him, he grins up at the younger man a space beside him. “See! Even Chris thinks so.”

“I’ll show you Diaz’ that I can come up with the bestsest story-”

“-Again with the bestest.” Eddie rolls his eyes once again

Buck, not paying any mind to him, shakes off his reply.

“Do you promise?” Chris questions hopefully

“Of course I do buddy.”

Taking this as a gateway ticket, Eddie starts to untangle his limbs from them.

“Okay, time for bed mister.”

Eddie, leaning back down to his son’s height, places a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Good night dad.” he hums into his arms.

“Good night kiddo.”

When he turns to say his good night to Buck, instead of leaning in like he usually does, he holds out a pinky between them. “The bestest story?”

Buck laughs at his use of the word, glaring up at Eddie with a “I told you so” face, to which earns him an eye roll back, then he grasps Christopher’s small pinky with his.

“The bestest story.” he echoes

Getting up from beside him, they head out of his room; leaving it a crack open like always.

Eddie guides the way down the hallway of his home. Buck starts to follow him, already starting on cleaning up the mess in the living that they created early in the evening. He picks up an empty glass. He smiles at a thought in his head and turns to face the other man across the room.

“Maybe I’ll just make this glass have a feature in my story.” he shrugs at the older man

Eddie allows a grin to make its way to his lips. Still not looking him in the eyes for he knows that Buck too has a grin plastered on is face, he continues to pick up loose items that occupy the living room. So instead of giving into the conversation, he switches it to talk about something else.

“You know you don’t always have to help me clean up.” he starts as he turns to face him. Buck of course, smiling back at him. And just like always, when the glare becomes to much for him in more ways than one, he looks back down at his hands “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Spending time with you are some of the best moments of my life, Buck wanted to say. But it goes unspoken.

After they finally settled down, they take a seat on the couch. Popping a beer open, Eddie hands it to Buck.

“I know I never really say this, but I am truly thankful for everything you do for us.” and maybe he will blame it on tiredness like he does every other time, but he lets his head rest against the other man’s shoulder, lets himself nuzzles in that bit closer “So thank you for being here. Even though you don’t necessarily have to.”

Buck leans his head up against the top of his. Lugging back some of the beer in his now half empty bottle. He allows himself to smile behind it. “It doesn’t matter how many universes there are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side.”

Turning, Eddie peers his head up slightly to look at him. He offers up a smile for a moment, and the next, when Buck returns the gesture, he turns to face the television.

He paints the picture in his eyes as for what Buck too knows are feelings that go unspoken, and what they know are more than what the other one may believe.

But maybe to them, being able to be by other’s side day in and day out is what draws them to one another. So maybe, just maybe, this is their love story.

And quite frankly in their eyes, possibly the bestest.


End file.
